Mud flaps are a requirement on many trucks and on large trailers and commercial trailers, such as those pulled by tractors. Damaged mud flaps cause problems in replacement costs and labor. Damaged mud flaps also result in traffic citations. Oftentimes mud flaps are damaged from the trailer being backed into concrete berms and other separation media and blocks, for example. When a trailer is backed into the berms, downward pressure is exerted on the mud flaps by the tires and the barrier. This pressure and contact is quite destructive to the mud flaps. What has been needed is a mud flap that does not incur this damage. The present invention provides this.